A different life, A darker past
by catrinhope
Summary: Samantha starts a conversation she sorely regrets, throwing herself, severus and others into darkness and lies to change the furtue. But will it be enough to lily?
1. A different life, A darker past

**ok this is my first one, and I would like some reveiws please, **

**Samantha decides to start a conversation she sorely regrets, throwing herself, severus and others, into darkness and lies, to change the furture. but is it enough to save lily? BTW S is what Samantha calls Severus and i own nothing apart from samantha in this chapter.**

Chapter 1

"Come on S," Severus merely looked away from Samantha, his arms folded trying not to notice how high up Samantha was.

"S come on, you've got to get over this fear eventually,"

"Yes but why does it haven't to be today?"

"Because I'm tiered of the fact that you don't climb trees with me, now, this... is a ladder, climb it," he looked up at her standing at the top of the rickety ladder, his gaze was so intense that Samantha had to look away. She sighed and jumped off the ladder, landing crouched while S gasped in horror, she looked up at him as if to say, _'what's your problem?'_ with those big red eyes of hers. She was quite beautiful, even if some of her feature seemed to be oddly coloured. She had red eyes and pale skin, with high cheek bones and her hair was different shades of green and blue. Yes, she was indeed beautiful, but Severus could never see her like that. She wasn't his friend, nor were they in any kind of relationship or arrangement, Samantha said that they were twins, though that was not true at all, Samantha was eleven, three years older than Severus, she always had been eleven she never aged as far as he could tell. But yes she was like a sister to him. Whenever Tobias had fainted in his own vomit and his mother had gone to see to her injuries, there she would be there, one eyebrow raised at the wreckage of the living room before catching sight of S, then she would just smiled and hold out her hand for him to take. That was what she did the first time he saw her. He had been hiding in him bedroom and had gone downstairs to see if his parents had stop arguing, and there she was, looking so happy and peaceful, smiling with wide red eyes. She extended her hand to him and said,

"Come on S, lets go,"

He was remembering that moment when they stop outside the playground he and lily visited often. He had realised they had been walking. Samantha gestured to the swing beside her, he sat down rocking the swing gently,

"So sad you wont climb S," she kept muttering, but she was fidgeting, looking very worried too, she had something to him, he could feel it. She never talked about her past, where lived, who she lived with or how she could appear and disappear without making a sound. But she didn't said anything, she just kept sighing and biting her lip. Finally Severus snapped,

"Really Samantha, cant you use that puny brain to form one sentence," she glared at him looking hurt, Severus knew she was faking it but his expression did soften, something about her meant that he couldn't use sarcastic or snide remarks against her. She sighed one final time before saying,

"You know your friend... lily?" he nodded, unsure if he wanted to hear whatever came next.

'_No,'_ she thought, _'better tell him a different way, one that's not too bad,' _she bit her lip before standing up in front of S.

"S you understand, that I care for you, I will do anything to you safe, I love you, as a sibling," she added seeing his shocked face. He sneer slightly

"Yes I am of course your twin as you say,"

"Oh, but that's just it S, you are," she sighed again, and took his hand to prepare him for what she was about to say, cursing herself for starting this conversation,

"Everything you know is a lie, this life you live is a lie, everything about you is," he was slightly alarmed, at this sudden outburst, while questions formulated in his head. When he opened his mouth to speak, Samantha cut across him,

"You're not Severus Snape, no, Severus Snape died six years ago, you took his body, well... I made you take it, it was to you... sane I guess, but you became _him_ you forgot me, everything we did you forgot," he became more and more alarmed, Samantha would never make up something like this, yet it couldn't be true, but Samantha took no notice, "but I still protected you, because we are twins S you just don't see it yet, and that's why I brought up... lily she going to die,"

"Ok, stop," he stood up, breathing heavily, "stop, lily's dying?" he couldn't stop the fear from showing,

"No but because of who our father is, I see deaths from the future because of him,"

"Who's our father? Wait, why lily going to die? When..." Samantha let him ramble on with his questions, answering none, she had brought it down upon him, heavily and rather suddenly, she should have been more gradual, but subtly wasn't one of her strong points, no S was the subtle one. When he finally stopped, Samantha held out her hand, and said

"Come with me and I will show you the truth,"


	2. A haunted soul, A clueless brother

Severus had seen pensieves before in books, but of them had looked as – for want of a better word – creepy and neglected. They were standing in a cave, with light source expect from the pensive filled with what he only could think were Samantha's memories. His mind was still racing after what Samantha had told him. But it really wasn't that hard to understand, the problem was believing it.

"ok," Samantha whispered quietly, but it still made him made him jump."sorry. I understand what you're going through,"

'no you don't,' he thought, but remained silence.

"but all I've told you is true, this here," she pointed at the pensive, "contains all the memories that you'll need to understand everything," she then stirred one of the memories with her finger,

"what are you?" Severus whispered staring at her in awe. She smiled,

"all in good time, its best to take things slowly now," he looked into the pensive as the memory, "I'm sorry about this S but this is the memories of what I saw when they-lily died," he was still too busy looking at pensive to notice her sudden change of words.

"go on S, I'll follow," he bent over until he fell into the memories. He froze, everything stopped, time stood still, as he looked down at his dead best friend. She looked not at peace but neither was she in pain. He had seen her dead, covered in bruises and blood, hair spread out on the ground around her like a ragged red halo – he had seen that before in his nightmares. It was the sort of thing you were bound to see if you spent all your time reading about poisons and dark curses, Severus's imagination was gloomy, but this was nothing like the nightmares, she was... perfect. Still perfect and dead. He turned to Samantha, who was looking out towards hall.

"why?" was all he could say, when Samantha got them out. She didn't speak immediately.

"do you believe in souls?" he nodded,

"yours is... complicated, this bring the subject us," she walked around the pensive and hugged Severus tightly, which he thought was a good thing as his legs were going to give out any minute.

"we twins... undead twins," his heart stopped in shocked.

"what vampires?"

"if you like, shape-shifting undead vampire," he nodded, but then suddenly realised

"are we Magisternarian?" he had heard of Magisternarian before, they were shape-shifters, who lived mostly off blood, that had been, for the past century or so had been used as slave and were considered much more 'fashionable' than house elves. Samantha nodded.

"I couldn't let them could you into slavery, you were dying anyway, and so was he,"

"so was who?" she smiled, and pointed her finger at his chest,

"Severus Snape, died, bad heart, failed on him when he was six. I can see the future I also have other tricks up my sleeve as well, your soul replaced his, your body was burnt, but you... something went wrong, you didn't remember anything, I worked out the first time I talked to you. These," she gestured to the shelf behind filled with memories, "will fill you in, would like see some?"

"no" he said "this is enough for now," Samantha smiled knowingly and nodded,

"of course I'll take you home," once Samantha got into S's room, she grabbed his hand and held it tight,

"stay safe... I'll see you soon,"


	3. A enemy's child, A friend's son

**Hey people, listen I know you're there so could you please review this, thank you!**

_James skipped down the rows of cages, looking at the occupants fascinated. He had always want Magisternarian pet, he had begged his parents to get him one, all year round, as his birthday present. Of course he knew he would get one, his parents always got him whatever he wanted. He stopped at one of the cages, where a pair of red eyes stared at him. They looked so... alive, none of the other Magisternarians looked alive, they looked blank, without hope. Broken eyes. _

"_that one," James said pointing out the cage to his mother. She looked into the cage and recognise those red eyes immediately. She grabbed the bars of the cage, too shocked to speak._

"_wouldn't do that if I were you ma'am this one bites," she moved away from the cage and looked up at the shop owner, _

"_I wouldn't like to buy... this one," James' mother said, her voice breaking._

_Within the cage, Samantha rolled her eyes, 'Bernie's_ losing her touch' _she thought before looking back at the small boy. A potter, she could see it in his eyes. Bernie married a potter! _'my, she is really losing her touch,' _the owner, opened her cage and dragged her out, shocking her. James giggled slightly. Samantha just glared at him._

[end of flashback]

James looked up from the book he was supposedly read to see Samantha enter his room, hands on hips, looking down at the mess of clothes on his floor, with eyebrows raised.

"and... where have you been?" she looked at him.

"is it any of your concern," she said coolly before starting to pick up his clothes from the floor wash them.

"it is, but you'd never tell me anyway,"

"that is very true James," he smiled slightly, she should speak to him like that, never should call him James, follow his orders to the letter, never leave his side without permission, but did she care? No . He liked her that way, feisty. His father had often offered his son the chance got replace her. Get one a little more... submissive. But James turned him down. Samantha was alive, she had her own opinion, thoughts and frankly to some extend her own freedom.

"one of these days... will you tell me where you go?" Samantha, James' clothes in hands opening the door, stopped and turned round smiling.

"perhaps if you're good," she then left. She had no intention of tell James anything any time soon. She had grown to like him, of course, at first he was her owner and a potter for goodness sake. But he had been kind, and allowed her do what ever she pleased, of course, she still had to clean his room, clean his clothes and cook for him, but she could go out for hours on end, after all he could look after himself when he wanted to. _'perhaps there is hope for these people,' _

"_not while I'm around,"_ she jumped and turned round to face, this man she loathed so much. She hated it when he entered her mind. Again.

"master," she said, bowing her head, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"filth. I've been inside your mind," 'I know,'

"well, I'm glad you know filth, so don't go around trying to change my son, because as long as I'm living and breathing he's still a potter," Samantha, her blood boiling bowed her head.

"of course sir," she then hurriedly walked into the first door she came across, then dropped James' clothes, gripped her hair with her hand and crouch down on the floor, counting backwards to try and calm herself.

"that bad huh?" she looked up, she was in Bernie's study/library, Bernie herself was sitting at her desk, tying a letter to her falcons leg, before it flew out through the window. She then turned round to face Samantha, as Samantha change shape. She started to flicker, like a picture on TV or a hologram. She did this for a few seconds, before disappearing completely but just as suddenly as she had disappeared, a tabby cat appeared pacing up and down on the floor.

"why did you marry him?" Samantha asked abruptly.

"you know why," she said now writing something else.

"surely you could tell someone, apart from me, that... information, so they can put him where he belongs, you should tell your mother," she concluded turning back into a human.

"oh yeah I'd love to start that conversation, 'hey mum, you know potter, well I didn't marry him because I love him or for his money, I married him due to the fact he rape me and made me pregnant with your grandson,'" she raised her eyebrow as Samantha began trotting backwards and forwards. 'I'll_put him in azkaban if it's the last thing I do,'_

"_well, we'll see about that," _she hissed in annoyance before changing back into a human, and stormed out of the room, picking up James' clothes on the way.


End file.
